


Far From Home

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Badly Written Smut, Domestic Fluff, Early Work, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of Klaine…seen through the moments when they are apart from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

****  
_Fall_   


“Hey, hon,” a young man in a smart suit spoke into his mobile phone.

“Hey. When does your flight land? I can send someone to meet you,” came the reply over the less than stellar mobile connection.

“Actually, that’s why I’m calling. Due to the client being late, I missed my flight and the next one isn’t for another three hours,” Blaine explained as he checked the departure board for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. Sighing quietly to himself, he turned on his heel and walked toward an open seat in front of his new gate.

“Oh,” his husband replied, the disappointment evident in his voice. Putting on a cheery voice, he switched the conversation toward the reason why Blaine had been out-of-town. “So how did the meeting go? Did they like your ideas?”

“They loved them; I got the contract,” Blaine replied, pride in his voice, but Kurt heard the sadness and longing in Blaine’s next few sentences. “But I hate that I won’t be home until tomorrow. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. The last five days have been hell…one of my vendors lost my order, an intern decided that she knew better and ruined a design, and then the condo next door partied until 3 am when I was trying to sleep,” Kurt replied, trying to make their conversation last as long as possible…needing to hear his husband’s voice after the hellish week they had both endured from being away from each other after so long.

“Oh, Kurt…that does sound rough. I got hit on by a girl in a bar on my first night here,” Blaine remarked, finding some humor in his business trip.

“Oh, really,” Kurt laughed, before asking, “How did that go? Was she hot?”

“If by hot, you mean in the _fell-into-a-bucket-of-makeup-kind-of-way_ , then yes,” Blaine replied, grinning at the inside joke between the pair.

“Oh really. She looked that _hot._ Do tell me how you managed not to sleep with her?” Kurt inquired, grinning into the phone.

Blaine laughed for a few minutes before he responded to Kurt’s question, “It was hard not to, especially with the size of her chest.” Kurt fell silent over the phone connection, causing Blaine to quickly backpedal, “I’m joking. Scott tried to hit on her but she wasn’t interested. I think she only liked me for the ring on my finger.”

“Probably,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at his husband’s business partner’s one track mind. “A man with a wedding ring is dead sexy.”

“You think I’m dead sexy?” Blaine asked, in mock naivety, already knowing the answer to the question, but feeling the need to ask it anyway.

“Honey, you know that you are dead sexy. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have married you,” Kurt responded, grinning.

“Glad to know that looks _aren’t_ that important to you,” Blaine remarked, his sarcasm bleeding through the spotty mobile connection.

“Looks are very important…kidding, I love you for you…your sexy mop of curly hair is a big plus, though.”

“Thanks. Scott’s headed toward me, and he looks like he has a story or two to share from last night. I’ll call you back in a little while. I love you, Kurt,” Blaine said, hating to sever the connection with his husband.

“Love you, too. Stay safe,” Kurt replied in kind.

“Always,” Blaine said, before hanging up.

__  
**Winter**   


_You make me_  
Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you tur--

At hearing his husband’s ringtone, Blaine fumbled a few seconds before he managed to get the call answered.

“Where are you?” Kurt asked by way of greeting.

“Just exited into the terminal. You?” Blaine responded, pausing to shift the bag across his shoulder into a more comfortable position before walking further into the concourse.

“Waiting for you at the Starbucks in this stupid terminal…hurry your ass up, Anderson. We have people to see,” Kurt replied, “and _things_ to do.” Kurt finished, drawing the last bit out with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, so cute…trying to leer over the phone. I know your game, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine remarked, grinning into the phone at his husband’s antics.

“Good. Otherwise, I would worry after all these years of partnership. How far away are you?”

“I just passed gate 14 so give me an idea to where this Starbucks is.”

“Gate 36,” Kurt stated.

Blaine paused for a moment, pulling the phone away from his ear and staring down the long concourse in disgust, “Seriously? Masochists, whoever designed this damn concourse. It’s a bright idea, really, one long-ass hallway with 80 alcoves and no tram system to ride. I hate this airport.” As he ranted into the phone, he could hear the sound of air moving across the mouthpiece which was not Kurt’s breathing. “Are you mocking me? I can feel you mocking me.”

“I’m not mocking you. And even if I was, I’m doing it out of love,” Kurt remarked, before taking a sip of his drink. “But you hate all airports. You have this same rant every time you fly.”

“Good point,” Blaine agreed. “Gate 23.”

“Almost here. 14 more gates,” Kurt announced.

“Why aren’t we meeting in the middle or something?”

“Oh, no. I’ve already walked my mile long journey to reach this point. Not budging and you can’t make me. So I’m going to sit here and enjoy my drink and wait patiently, so there,” Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out as though Blaine could see it through the phone connection.

“Brat,” Blaine said, laughing at his husband.

“And you love me for it,” Kurt grinned in response.

“Indubitably.”

“Careful, your three dollar words are showing. Which gate?”

“32,” Blaine replied, thanking every deity that the end was almost in sight and so was his gorgeous husband.

“I should be seeing you soon. And yet I don’t. Fail,” Kurt remarked, glancing down the terminal in the direction that Blaine should have been coming from.

“Impatient much?”

“I should hope you are too. Haven’t seen you or touched you in five days,” Kurt replied, before he remembered the no sex while in his parents’ house rule that was imposed long ago. “And then we have to play nice while we are at my parents. This is shaping up to be an amazing holiday season,” Kurt added, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Pessimistic bitch,” Blaine remarked as he stood just before Kurt’s table, causing the other man to look up from the newspaper he was lazily perusing.

“Always,” Kurt replied, grabbing at Blaine’s tie and using it to tug the other man toward him. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Blaine wrapped his free hand around Kurt’s waist, bringing their bodies flush with each other. Kurt moved his head slightly and captured Blaine’s mouth in a kiss that spoke of longing and of love. Pulling back, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s and spoke, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too. Now we have two full weeks of vacation…” Blaine began, pausing to lick his reddened lips and calm his fast-beating heart.

“…with my family,” Kurt interrupted, choosing to leave the no sex part out of the equation for the moment, just happy to have Blaine in his arms again.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Blaine remarked, grinning as though he was telling a hilarious joke.

“You have met Finn, right?” Kurt asked, in all seriousness.

“Aw. He loves you. A bit special at times, but he cares, no matter how misguided. Did Will fly in with him?” Blaine questioned, releasing his hold on Kurt and bending down to grab Kurt’s bag from the vacant seat.

Kurt looked at Blaine as though he had just asked the dumbest question he had ever heard, “Yes, of course, he did. Carole is itching for Will to and I quote, ‘make an honest man of her son.’”

Grabbing Blaine’s free hand, he laced their fingers together before picking up his drink from the table and leaving the newspaper where it was. “So…another Christmas of Carole dropping blatant hints, which Will dodges and Finn is oblivious to. Fun times, fun times.”

“Admit it. You love every minute of the insanity,” Blaine said, smirking at Kurt’s attitude towards spending the next two weeks with his family. Tugging at their intertwined hands, Blaine pulled the other man in the direction of the terminal exit.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt’s mouth uplifted at the corners as he said, “Maybe.”

At seeing Kurt’s facial expression, Blaine remarked, “That’s what I thought. Now, who’s picking us up again?”

“Probably Dad. He’ll want to escape the house. Finn and Will have been there for about two days already so the hints and innuendo have more than likely driven him crazy by now.”

“Carole means well, Kurt. She just wants to see everyone paired up and happy,” Blaine tried to reason as the cause of Kurt’s stepmother’s insanity over the nature of Finn and Will’s relationship, or in her mind, the lack of marriage between the two men.

“But that’s the thing…they are ‘paired up and happy’ just as they are,” Kurt exclaimed, exasperated at his stepmother’s meddling in her son’s love life. Sure, it was funny for the first couple of hours but after the first day Kurt usually wanted to go on a mass murdering spree just so that he would have a reason to be far from Carole and her good intentions.

The pair walked in silence for a bit, making their way towards arrivals and baggage claim where Kurt’s dad would most likely be waiting. At one point in their journey, Blaine reached over and stole Kurt’s drink, taking a slip and then giving it back. Kurt huffed in annoyance at the thievery but Blaine pecked him on the cheek in apology.

When the pair finally reached the main airport, Blaine sighed in relief, knowing that his time in this stupid airport was almost finished. The pair stood together looking this way and that for any sign of anyone from Kurt’s family; then Blaine felt Kurt releasing his hand and turning in the direction of a man dressed in a flannel shirt and baseball cap.

“Dad!”

“Kurt, Blaine. How were your flights?” Burt asked, as he hugged his son, then giving Blaine a nod of his head in hello.

“Good, Burt. But I do hate airports…” Blaine replied, for the both of them.

Kurt pulled away from his father’s embrace and sent Blaine a look of reproach for his comment about hating airports, “And you will say nothing else, otherwise it will turn into an hour long rant and I’ve heard it all. So, home Dad?”

“Yeah. I’m glad your home, Kurt. You too, Blaine,” Burt said. His voice was gruff as he tried to keep the emotion out of it. Burt wasn’t an overly emotional man but he cherished the moments, which were becoming fewer and further between, when he got to see and spend time with his son, no matter where they were meeting.

Kurt smiled at his dad and asked, “Is Carole driving you crazy yet?”

“Will escaped to his parents’ house earlier and Finn is hiding in his old bedroom playing video games,” Burt explained to the two men, knowing that it would enlighten them as to where Carole rested on the insanity scale for the day.

“Of course, they did,” Kurt replied. “So which way to the car?”

“This way…let’s get you both back to the house, so Carole can fuss over you,” Burt said, causing Kurt to frown at the idea of Carole’s fussing; he loved the woman, sure, but once she got a hold of them she wouldn’t be likely to let them go anytime soon, especially if Finn and Will were dodging her as well.

“Sounds good, Burt,” Blaine replied, lacing his fingers with Kurt, who simply smiled at his husband, just happy to be home with both his family and his husband.

__  
**Spring**   


“Congratulations, Stewart, you have somehow managed to put her in that dress…sideways. Fix it,” Kurt told his assistant, rolling his eyes at the man’s apparent stupidity when it came to dressing another person.

The model in question huffed in annoyance at having to go through the motions of getting this dress back on. Kurt shot a look in her direction that screamed, _watch it bitch, I’m not in the mood and will cut you if I have too_ ; the pretty redhead looked at the designer with a slight fear in her eyes before walking away towards the dressing tent. As she disappeared, Stewart was quick to follow the girl, not allowing Kurt to yell at him again.

When he was a few steps from his boss, Kurt called to him, “Oh, and that color on Nan is all wrong, change her lighting with Amelia’s, the light will make the dress look cinereous. Now go.” Kurt made shooing motions at Stewart before turning his back on the other man to answer his phone.

“Hey, gorgeous. I’m glad you called.”

Blaine smiled into the phone at hearing Kurt’s words, “I’m glad I called you. I know you’re extremely busy; but I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you and that this photo shoot is going to turn out amazing.”

Kurt’s face lit up at Blaine’s reassuring words, loving his husband for calling and trying to make him feel better, “Thanks. I’m glad you think so. But I can talk for a little bit…the photographer is berating his assistant at the moment, plus Stewart has to fix his mistake. How’s work and holding down the house going?”

“Work is good,” Blaine replied, letting out a sigh at the end, “a bit boring; working on marketing research for the week. As for the house, Ash misses you. She’s taken to sleeping on my head in your absence; it would be adorable if it wasn’t for that annoying thing called breathing.”

“She loves you,” Kurt gushed in the same baby voice he used every time when talking to their five year cat.

“No, she tolerates me. She loves you.”

“It’s true; I’m irresistible,” Kurt said, smirking into the phone at his remark.

“Modest much?” Blaine asked, rolling his eyes at his husband’s joke. “Sorry, I have to cut this short. Maggie is staring me down; I think she is undressing me with her eyes…she so wants me.”

“Careful, Mr. Anderson, that’s sexual harassment; she might report you.”

“She wouldn’t, because if I left she would probably have to go work for Eddie,” Maggie made a disgusted face at Blaine at the mere thought of it, “and then it really would be sexual harassment.”

“True. I have to go as well; I can see the vein in Stewart’s forehead throbbing. I need to go and save whoever and this shoot,” Kurt explained, “I’ll call you later tonight when you get home.”

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you, too. I should be home in a few days,” Kurt told Blaine, hating being so far from the man.

“I’ll be waiting,” Blaine replied, the sadness evident in his voice.

“I know you will. Bye,” Kurt said, before ending the connection and putting his phone away.

__  
**Summer**   


**From Blaine to Kurt :**

            Happy Anniversary, beautiful. Skype in 15? Love you.

**From Kurt to Blaine :**

            Make it 20. Love you, too.

**From Blaine to Kurt :**

            Kay. See you then.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was opening a chat window so he could talk to his husband. Typing quickly, Blaine asked: **_What are you wearing?_** It was his attempt at being funny.

Kurt’s reply was almost instant, as though he knew that Blaine would ask that question first. Deciding to show his cheeky side as well, Kurt responded with: **_Do you ask all the boys that?_** _ **;)**_

**Blaine**   
**: _Only the ones I’m married too. :p_**   
_  
_

**Kurt : _Lucky me._**   
_:* **Video chat?**_

**Blaine**   
**: _Yeah._**

Kurt closed the chat window and clicked the button for web camera, launching the application so his partner could see his face. Smiling into the camera, once Blaine’s face came into view Kurt said, “Hello, Mr. Anderson. Happy Anniversary!”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open as his gaze took in Kurt’s outfit. Stumbling over his words for a few moments, the dark haired man finally managed to get out, “Is that my present? Cause if so, I like it a lot.” Blaine grinned at the end of his statement, taking in his husband wearing what appeared to be a Dalton blazer and tie with something not quite visible underneath.

“I should hope so,” Kurt remarked, smirking at the camera, “I planned on you being here; but since your trip ruined my plans, I guess we will just have to make do.”

“And make do, we shall,” Blaine agreed with a wink at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine’s comment, “No more watching Star Wars; it’s not sexy when you start talking like Yoda.”

“I’ll make it up to you when I get home.”

Kurt hummed at the promise before telling him, “You better.”

Pushing away from his chair, Kurt walked to the center of their bedroom making sure to stay within eye line of the web camera, before slowly removing his dark blue blazer—piped in red—and allowing Blaine’s eyes to roam across his corset-clad body. Kurt’s chest was flushed under his see-through corset from the attention he was receiving; Blaine found it endearing that even after almost fifteen years together, Kurt still became embarrassed when they tried phone sex at any kind.

Blaine chuckled as he remembered the first time they tried this; it had ended in tears of laughter and Kurt being slightly mortified when his roommate had walked in on him. But they had been teenagers then, trying to make a long-distance college relationship work. And it did. They survived the distance and were now stronger than ever at the age of thirty-two.

Kurt huffed in annoyance, “I’m trying to be sexy over here and the laughing is giving me a complex.”

“It’s not you. I was distracted, sorry,” Blaine responded, frowning sheepishly at Kurt.

“If you were distracted, then clearly this isn’t working for you.”

“No, no baby. It is working for me. God, I want you…I want to hold you, to kiss you, touch you and taste you. I hate being apart from you. Now you were getting naked, unless you want to first instead.”

Kurt shook his head in reply, “No, this is my gift to you. So, Mr. Anderson, I suggest you sit back and enjoy the show.” Kurt finished his statement with a saucy wink thrown in Blaine’s direction.

Get comfortable is just what Blaine did. Leaning back into his hotel room chair, Blaine pushed it away some from the desk so his legs could open into a more natural position. He watched as Kurt sashayed back into his original stance in the middle of their room so he could once again see Kurt’s full outfit. Licking his lips in anticipation, the black haired man took in the sight of his husband wearing a Dalton Academy uniform from their younger years. Well, a sexier version of their uniform…the white collared shirt had been replaced by a white, almost see-through corset, and Blaine hoped that Kurt wasn’t wearing any briefs under his grey pleated skirt.

Kurt shimmied his hips as he turned around so that Blaine could see the outfit from the front and the back. As Kurt turned to present his ass to the other man, Blaine could see that his wish had been granted, for the turn of Kurt’s hips caused the skirt to rise and show the tops of his milky thighs. Widening his splayed legs, Blaine palmed his rapidly hardening cock, trying to keep it in check so this experience would last longer.

As Kurt turned back around to face Blaine, his skirt flew up giving the dark haired man a glimpse of his hard, reddened dick. Kurt winked at Blaine as he undid his tie and inched it off his neck, letting it fall to the floor.

“Like what you see?” Kurt asked, grinning at the camera.

“Hell, yeah,” Blaine exclaimed, “God, you’re hot. Now let me see what you are hiding under that little grey skirt of yours.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, with a touch of innocence in his voice.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kurt flushed deeper at the intensity of Blaine’s gaze. Reaching behind him, Kurt pulled the zipper down slowly, pausing every few seconds to give a coy smile at the camera; Blaine smirked at his husband when Kurt was finally free of the small piece of fabric. Even though Kurt was hesitant to have phone sex, once he started there was no way to stop him. Blaine was not to be outdone by his partner, popping the buttons of his jeans and releasing the painfully hard bulge from its denim prison.

Grinning at Blaine’s reaction, Kurt cupped his balls, lifting them away from his body slightly and allowing Blaine a peek of that little patch of skin behind them. Blaine mirrored Kurt’s movements, palming his erection through the fabric of his boxers and groaning through clinched teeth as his hand made contact with the organ.

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s face, loving how debauched the other man looked just from his little strip tease. Biting his lower lip, Kurt lazily began to stroke his dick, feeling it harden even more for his husband’s viewing pleasure. With his free hand, he tugged at one of his sensitive nipples, sending a blaze of pleasure straight to his cock. Blaine returned Kurt’s grin with one of his own, enjoying seeing his husband lose himself in the moment. Lifting his hips, Blaine pushed both his jeans and boxers down his legs and to the floor, finally freeing his erection and allowing Kurt to see it for the first time in two days. Kurt moaned at the sight, loving that he had caused this reaction in Blaine.

Blaine stared as Kurt stroked himself in the middle of their bedroom. From the tiny speakers of his computer, he could hear Kurt’s pants and moans as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm for as long as possible so Blaine could enjoy seeing him come undone with only the help of his hand. Knowing that Kurt was close by the rocking of his hips as he fucked his fist, Blaine slowed his own strokes, managing to gasp out through his lust.

“Kurt, get on the bed. I need to see you come. Please, baby.”

Kurt nodded in agreement, stumbling slightly in his haste to get on the bed. Keeping the camera in sight, Kurt sank onto the mattress, feeling the soft blankets of their bed caress his overheated skin. He moaned at the sensation before turning his attention back to his leaking cock. Catching some of this pre-come, Kurt spread it down the length of his dick, his fist gaining speed with each twist and stroke of his hand. Kurt’s mouth fell open as his breaths and moans spilled unheeded from his mouth. Blaine enjoyed the view as his husband came apart right before his eyes; it was one sight that he would never get tired of seeing.

Kurt’s orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. As Kurt collapsed spent across the bed, his arms fell limp against his heaving stomach. Blaine waited a few moments, gazing at his partner’s body as the other man’s come pooled on the blankets under him. It was only a few minutes before Blaine’s dick reminded him that it hadn’t had its fun yet.

“Hey, babe, you alive? I need your attention for a bit.”

Groaning slightly, Kurt pulled himself up so he was once again seated on the bed facing the camera. With eyes blown wide and face flushed, Kurt focused his attention on the picture Blaine presented for his eyes to feast upon. The dark haired man painted a picture of need; his cock was hard, painfully so, jutting up from the nest of dark black curls of his crotch. Pushing himself off the bed, Kurt walked forward on jelly legs, needing to get closer to this image of Blaine. Once seated before the computer screen with his spent cock still in full view of his partner’s face, Kurt hissed as his fingers began to play with his over-stimulated nipples, knowing that they were one of Blaine’s favorite parts of his body, besides his dick of course.

“Are you ready to come, honey…all hard and needy, so close but not close enough for that final push over the edge,” Kurt’s voice was breathy as he spoke, his heart still racing from his own orgasm.

Blaine whimpered at Kurt’s words and his hand resumed its fisting of his dick, getting closer to that edge, “I’m so close, baby. Please, do something.”

Kurt grinned at the lust in his husband’s voice, “Imagine my lips wrapped around you…hot, wet, and so tight. My tongue playing with your slit, lapping at your come and enjoying every moment of it.”

With each word, Blaine’s pace on his erection increased, the friction sending a jolt of pleasure and a bit of pain through his body. Blaine didn’t care, he needed to come and if his husband’s words could send him over the edge, then he relished a little bit of pain.

“Then I pull your dick further into my mouth until it hits the back of my throat, then I swallow it down.”

Grinning smugly at the camera, Kurt stared as his final remark sent Blaine into rapture. The other man’s dick twitched as it emptied itself onto his stomach before falling limp against his pale thigh. Dropping his head, Blaine struggled to catch his breath, and clear his vision of the spots he was seeing. Kurt’s eyes roamed as he waited for Blaine to pull himself together. Only when Blaine’s dark eyes met his, did Kurt finally speak again.

“Pretty hot, huh?”

“Pretty hot? Try extremely hot. Baby, you should have ideas like this…frequently,” Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt tapped his chin as though he was thinking about Blaine’s remark, “Yeah, very true.” Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught sight of the clock’s time, “I hate to let you go, but I have an early day tomorrow.”

Blaine’s mouth turned down at the news, but he wasn’t going to let it get to him. He was going home tomorrow and then he would have his cake and eat it too.

“Repeat performance, minus the web-camera, tomorrow night when I get home.”

“Count on it. I love you and I miss you so much. Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

“Love you too. Happy Anniversary, back,” Blaine said, grinning. “See you tomorrow. No interruptions.”

“No interruptions,” Kurt repeated with a serious expression on his face. “Night, Blaine,” he continued, before kissing his fingers and placing them where Blaine’s lips were on the screen.

Blaine smiled at this and mirrored the gesture to Kurt before signing off, “Goodnight, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. I’m just happily playing in their sandbox.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This started out as a 2,000 word ficlet series for velvet_tears05 , as a piece of her Happy January gift, and it seemed to just grow into this final piece. She also beta it after reading it, this girl is MADE of AWESOME. Please be kind as this is my first time writing smex of any kind, and my brain started to melt near the end of it. And the title is name after Five Finger Death Punch’s song of the same title, which kind of helped to inspire this piece. Anything else…? Oh! And there is no airport like the one described in the Lima area, believe me…I googled, it’s based more on my experience in Atlanta’s.


End file.
